Work vehicles are conventionally equipped with display monitors which communicate machine status to the operator, i.e., display vehicle information. These monitors allow the same electronics to be used in different markets, markets which often require the information to be displayed in different languages. Conventional monitors may include a number of different languages through which the vehicle information may be displayed but the language setting choices are buried deep within the menu structure making it difficult for an operator to navigate when the initial display language is one that is not understood.